


Unforgotten

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Series: Older Gladnoct Trapped in Lucis [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Post-Endgame, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: It's easy to forget, but, so hard to remember...





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my GladNoct sex... Why is it so wonderful???

“Gods, I almost forgot how good you taste…”

 Gladio mumbles sweeter words against the soft flesh of Noctis’s neck, now bare from the stripfest the two men had just a minute ago. His beard brushes hard along the pulse in his throat, causing a warmth to spread low in Noctis’s belly.

 “You don’t kiss me as often… as you should…” Noctis tips his head back as Gladio’s big arms encircle his lean chest, fleeting kisses leaving his neck moist.

 Gladio can’t help but chuckle. His king still hasn’t changed at all. “Is that a challenge, Princess?”

 Moaning, Noctis languidly spreads his legs, reaching an arm behind Gladio’s head as the older man licks and sucks at the crook of his neck. He lets out a muffled hiss, biting his lower lip as Gladio’s teeth sink into him. “Just… uhhh, Gladio…”

 “Good thing we’re alone, huh?”

 Gladio’s breath is warm and familiar on his body as his kisses trail lower, taking Noctis back to those nights so long ago when they’d sit by the campfire, and he’d fall right to sleep in his shield’s lap.

 Big hands swarm Noctis’s thighs, rubbing them passionately as Gladio shifts to come around front. He flips Noctis over onto his belly with ease as his king has gone limp from his tender caresses, crawling on top of his back but careful enough not to put too much pressure on his childhood injury.

 “Oh, Noct…” Gladio inhales sharply as he marvels Noctis’s soft, milky backside, running his palm down the length of his spine. It’s making Noctis shudder and whimper so sweetly, and the tingly sensation under his hand is pure bliss.

 By this point, Noctis is practically purring. He buries his face inside a pillow to keep from getting too loud, but when Gladio grazes his ass cheek with his canines, he arches and throws his head back with a pleasurable yowl. “Gladio! Quit teasing, please!!”

 Gladio nuzzles Noctis’s tailbone in understanding. He reaches over toward the bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube, squirts an overly-generous amount into his hand, and gently pries his boyfriend’s cheeks open. “Sorry, Noct, I just love hearin’ you get all flustered. It’s incredibly sexy,” he says, voice deeper than usual as he squeezes Noctis’s mounds with both hands to loosen him up. “Tell me whatcha want, alright? Speed, angle, roughness - you name it. Just say the word, Noct.”

 “I want you,” Noctis whines, arching into Gladio’s chest. His lover is pleased by his eagerness, but has to gently push down on him to ease him back onto the mattress.

 “Alright, baby, alright… I’m taking too damn long, aren’t I?”

 Noctis nudges him against his throbbing pulse, making Gladio growl. “You said it, not me.” Noctis’s scent is intoxicating - and it sends Gladio into a frenzy as he grabs his cock and gently guides it into his lover.

 “Oh, baby…” Gladio groans, lying flat against Noctis as their bodies melt into each other.

 Noctis gasps and then sighs euphorically, leading Gladio to believe he’s deeper than he expected to go. Feeling the soft pulsing of his hole around his length, Gladio thrusts gladly, loving how often they’ve gotten to have sex without the other two around.

 Noctis is breathless as he speaks, body gently gyrating against the mattress. “Ignis a-and… ungh, Promp… to… still…? Oh, oh, oh~...”

 “Oh, Noct,” Gladio moans aloud, interlacing his hands with Noctis to steady himself. “Yeah… they won’t be back… forawhile…”

 The two men thoroughly enjoy this intimate moment in solace, their deep grunts and pitiful groans that bounce off the walls only seem to increase Gladio’s speed and rhythm as he rolls and pushes against Noctis with eager passion. This is where he can let go and just be himself - it is Noctis, after all.

 Noctis grips at the bed sheets, fingers clenching in white as he moans for more, Gladio’s name shakily falling out of his muffled lips. He’s entranced by his lover’s subtle strength in gentleness, silently praising it with every heavy breath.

 The outright irresistible mewls Noctis was making a few moments ago have morphed into desperate moans. He’s nearly there as Gladio feels the same pleasurable clenching in his own gut.

 “Gladio,” Noctis pants out followed by a pleaful whine that the older man would keen for in his orgasmic weakness. But not now, not when Noctis needs it first. “ _Please_ , I’m… I’m close. I need-” He gasps and yells into his pillow. “ _Please!_ ”

 Gladio continues to grind against him, digging his arms underneath Noctis’s lean belly as he heaves laboriously, gleaning muscles flush against his back. He shuts his eyes. “Noct… Noctis, my love, hold on for me…”

 “I can’t,” Noctis’s voice is unsteady, body shivering as he keens. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as Gladio purposefully holds back on his thrusts to draw out his orgasm slowly. “Gladio, please! Please, let me go…!”

 When Noctis’s fingers quiver in his hold, Gladio begins to tear up himself. He doesn’t mean to cause him suffering, he just wants this moment to last. There is no other place he could ever wish to be than right here and now, atop his lover, making him feel as grand as he does whenever he’s by his side.

 He missed this so much. He missed Noctis. His voice, his touch, his body, his hair; Six, even his fingers felt like the most precious of jewels in his hands. And there’s nothing in this world that could take him away now, nothing that could ever separate them.

 Not even if it were falling apart would he have to fear losing Noctis.

 Noctis is crying now. Gladio loses the ability to keep pace with how amazing this feels, how amazing Noctis feels beneath him once more. As Noctis squirms and weeps, calling his name, Gladio gives up control and throws all of himself into one last thrust.

 Noctis keens and curls in on himself, loudly wailing as he buries his face into the mattress. Gladio gives as dignified a groan as he can and jerks upwards as his cock empties itself forcefully, sweat dripping off his beard.

 Arms shaking, Gladio lays his upper body on Noctis and tries to remember how to breathe as he relishes Noctis’s trembling body with a soft grin. But when he feels Noctis shift and try to get up, he shushes him tenderly and holds him down.

 “No, baby, be still,” he says, voice low, raspy, and tired.

 Noctis puts up a fight. “But, Gladio, I need to lay on my side - you know that.” One could easily tell he had been crying just from the tremble in his tone, if the wetness on the bed wasn’t any indication. “Gladio?”

 Gladio hums and gives Noctis’s shoulder a kiss before he rolls off and pulls him to his chest, nuzzling his nape. “I’m sorry.”

 “If I had known you were gonna do that and almost suffocate me, I would've said no.” Noctis folds up his quivering knees and settles into Gladio’s arms, carefully shifting onto his other side to face him. They’d gotten pretty good at maneuvering while still attached at the groin. “Why’d you do that?”

 Gladio shrugs, eyes on Noctis’s lips. “Dunno… Guess I just lost control.”

 “You don’t _know_? How can you brush it aside like that? You could’ve hurt me.”

 “Gods, Noct, that’s the last thing I wanna do to you.”

 “Then why’d you do it?”

 He doesn’t really have an answer. He’d blame it on his cock doing his thinking for him, but that would sound babyish and totally irresponsible. “I wanted you to know how much I love you.”

 Noctis lightly slaps his cheek. “That’s the dumbest excuse I’ve heard yet.”

 “It’s all I’ve got,” Gladio argues. “And I’m being serious.”

 “What does that even _mean_?”

 “It means…” He pulls him closer and kisses his scruffy face when Noctis pushes against his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

 Noctis’s resistance goes slack as he searches Gladio’s eyes. “What?”

 “I missed you.”

 Noctis’s brows droop in sympathy now as Gladio avoids his gaze. “Missed me?” He repeats quietly. “But I’ve been here.”

 “No. No, you haven’t.” Gladio’s voice is dangerously low, but maintains that sorrow tucked inside. “All that time you were gone, those ten years, I almost forgot what living felt like. I almost forgot myself, y’know?”

 “Gladio,” Noctis starts, but Gladio cuts him off with a swift kiss.

 “Without you, I had no purpose. I had no reason to be me, to be an Amicitia, a shield to the king. Sure, I became a part-time hunter because of the times, but I was never fully… there. I was… half of me, and that’s something I sure as hell never wanna feel again.”

 Noctis blankly traces those scars he’d never seen before on Gladio’s torso, most likely earned in the Darkness. “But you were waiting. You were living on for me, right?”

 “Barely,” Gladio scoffs. “I’ll admit to you here and now, Noct - there were times I doubted you were ever coming back.”

 Noctis nods. “I’m sure there were others who felt as you did…”

 Gladio suddenly pulls away, leaving Noctis’s touch. He slowly and carefully withdraws from inside him and sits at the edge of the bed. “You don’t get it,” he says firmly. “You just don’t understand what I’m saying.”

 Noctis grabs a tissue and cleans the excess cum from his bottom, crawling toward his lover. “But I _do_ understand,” he says, draping his arms over Gladio’s shoulders and hugging him. “So many of you missed me, I know… but-”

 “But nothing!” Gladio shouts, standing up. He walks a few hasty steps before Noctis calls his name and he has to answer, turning to look at him. “They had no idea what it was like to be _me_ ! Me - _I_ missed you! Me - I did - _alone_ , I missed you more than anyone! And you know why?”

 Noctis watches on his knees as they sink into what was left of Gladio’s warmth in the mattress. For once, he can’t understand Gladio, the man he loves. So he shakes his head no.

 Gladio hides his face in a balled fist, tears welling up instantly. “Because for so long… I couldn’t remember what it felt like to live for myself. I’ve always had you, Noct, since the beginning. And since we’ve been together - as lovers - it’s just been that much more difficult. I’m a stranger to myself.” He slams his fist against the wall. “I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.”

 Noctis inhales sharply, feeling the tears returning at the crack in Gladio’s tone. Before he loses the ability to speak, he slips off the bed and pads over to his broken shield. “Gladio?”

 Gladio turns and looks at him from the side, unable to bear the flood of emotions if he had looked him straight in the eyes.

 “Be honest with me: What were you truly afraid of…?”

 For Gladio to be afraid, it was something he’d never even considered till Noctis disappeared. And it was then that he had learned he was still only a man. “I was afraid of… forgetting you. Forgetting all that we had done, and been together. All we had gone through, suffered through, fought through… I couldn’t… I just couldn’t bear the thought of forgetting how much I loved you.”

 He takes Gladio’s hand in both of his and closes his eyes. “Not for one second did I ever forget about you, Gladio.”

 Gladio grimaces and turns away, squeezing Noctis back.

 “Chosen King or not, there was no way in hell I’d forget to take you guys with me. Prompto, Ignis, Dad, Luna… I brought them all with me. But you, Gladio…”

 The next thing Gladio is immediately aware of is Noctis against him, those beautiful hands on his face, those soft lips on his. His sense of being is lost to the tides of emotion as Noctis speaks.

 “I never let you go. Even when the Crystal stole me away from you, I still felt that tug at my heart - in my soul, Gladio, that you were always there, thinking of me, remembering me… Your presence was the strongest, Gladio. You were all I thought about. I tasted you, smelled you, heard you… At times, when I remembered hard enough,” he kisses him deeply, passionately, then whispers in his ear. “I felt you inside of me, making love to me.”

 Gladio leans down and breathes in his scent, kissing his collarbone. “I tried to make sense of how lonely I was, Noct, when I jerked off behind a tree, or in a cot, or in the damn port-a-pot… It was always dark, and that’s all I can remember.”

 Noctis lays his head against his and grasps his arms, backing them up to the edge of the bed. “But I remembered _you_ … You were there, Gladio - you were with me, in the Crystal, when I fought Ardyn, when I sat on that throne, when I took my last breath…”

 Listening so intently to Noctis’s heart that his own skips a beat, Gladio growls in desperation and lays Noctis against the mattress, hungrily sucking at the side of his throat.

 Noctis leans back and leaves his neck exposed to his lover’s careful lips. “I never forgot you, Gladio. How could I?”

 Gladio runs his hands along his king’s sides, earning the exact sound he wanted as Noctis moans and entangles his hands in Gladio’s thick mane of brown. “There’s nothing I’ve done in my life to deserve you, Noct.”

 Noctis laughs joyfully, tongue wrestling Gladio’s with all the happiness in the world. “Dammit, Gladio… I kept my promise.”

 Gladio’s teeth break his flesh, and Noctis cries out for the vow that this pain shall always bring them together. “Promise...?” The older man breathes hotly against his neck, and Noctis clings to the only part of this world he regretted giving up. But as brief as that sorrow was, Gladio is his, and he is Gladio’s. Forever.

 “To never let you forget me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! ;)


End file.
